Dark Destinies
by Thraxenel
Summary: Finally! The last instalment of the Beast Trilogy is here! More Vampires and more Dark Eco secrets unveiled! Look inside for better summary...


**DARK DESTINIES** :(A 'The Beast 'Chronicle)

Genre: Action / adventure Rating: PG - 13 for some swearing and bloody gore.  
  
_Jak is unsatisfied with his life. Eversince he had defeated Corgoth, more strange things came to haunt him. There were still many questions he wanted to ask, but with every answer he finds himself entangled in more confusion. Who was he really? What had he missed in his Precursor past?  
  
With the help of two supreme Shadow - Reapers, his vampire friend Erol and the powerful Shadow-Reaper, Drake, he sets out on a journey to find his place in the world and discover the true meaning of his dark destiny._ ................................................................................................  
  
I N T R O D U C T I O N :  
  
Whoa! After a major break since finishing 'Beast II: Return to the Darkness' I just went off with a migraine trying to come up with a sequel to answer the questions that came along with its enigamtic ending. Most of you will recall Torn's werewolf-problem and Erol's blood-sucking delimma, so I wouldn't have much to say here.  
  
'Dark Destinies' is all about Jak: his destiny and his bla-bla mystical energy thinggy. Expect lots of action, but only a few things about the Hura- Lycans. If you like them eitherway, you can check up on 'Hura-Lycan Heart- Sig's Story' for some more Hura-Lycan mania. To all you Jak fans (Especially Jak-Daxter; dis is for you, dude!), this is something you CANNOT miss.  
  
Okay, I'll shut up now. (.)  
  
Thraxenel, The Serpent of Nosgoth

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
C H A P T E R O N E :  
  
Jak stared out at the dark blue and grey horizon of the early dawn , his mind astray with the still lingering stars in heavens. The sun hasn't rose yet, but that wasn't what he was waiting for.  
  
One could tell from the black bags around his eyes that he hadn't been sleeping for the past few days. Infact, our blond hero hasn't slept at all, and he spent most of his nights staring out blankly over Haven City from his room porch until dawn. During those quiet, serene moments his mind would wander away and he sunk into deep thought. He didn't move. He didn't even blink. He just stared at the starry horizons, like a silent sentinel keen on his watching task.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips, and for the first time in hours his eyes shifted down to his feet. He stared at them for several more moments, feeling quite empty on the inside.  
  
Why? Jak thought solemnly. Why is this happening to me??  
  
The question burdened him eversince he cast down Corgoth, Kor's terrible 'heir'. Eversince that incident, he began to think twice about Metalheads. He knew now that Kor had been the first to create a Dark Warrior. From what he heard from Corgoth, a Dark Warrior is merely the first stage of a more incredible evil. Corgoth himself had once been a Dark Warrior like Jak, until his own rage and lust for power twisted him into that monsterous Metalhead that he was.  
  
Corgoth had told Jak that he will meet the same fate, but Jak knew he must be wrong. Jak will never become a Metalhead, not with the kind of heart that he has.  
  
Jak sighed quietly, lying his chin on his palms. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to relax.  
  
He failed terribly.  
  
Our blond hero sighed, then turned around to go back inside. He walked pass the large, lonely corridors of the palace and made his way to a large, domed room with only a small, short round pedestal set in the centre. On that table inside a thick glass case was the brilliant, glimmering Precursor Stone.  
  
Jak's heart skipped a beat when he set his eyes on it.  
  
There was something about that beautiful green gem that really perked him on the inside. He felt a strange sense of longing, and everytime he neared it a feeling of displacement crept through him. He also noticed that as he neared it, it began to shimmer a little brighter than usual..........  
  
Taking a few cautious steps, he neared it.  
  
The Stone brightened as he approached, and Jak laid a hand on the smooth glass casing. He stared blankly at the Stone's flawless emerald surface, feeling the glass getting slightly warmer as the Stone shone brighter. He felt a sudden urge to open the case; and his fingers reached out to get the lock—  
  
Tess: Jak?  
  
Jak's hand jerked backwards and he gasped loudly. He turned around and saw the pretty blonde rebel standing at the doorway.  
  
Jak: Tess? What are you doing here?  
  
Tess: I wake up earliest everyday to check on the palace gardens. I saw you on the porch and followed you here.  
  
Jak: (With mild irritation) You could at least call me then.  
  
Tess: What are you doing here all by yourself?  
  
Jak: (Emptily) Nothin.  
  
Jak turned around and stared idly into the Stone's fathomless green depths, suddenly lost in its shimmering. Tess came to his side, studying his face worriedly.  
  
Tess: What's wrong with the Stone, Jak?  
  
Jak: Nothing's wrong with it.  
  
Tess: I think it's you who has a problem, Jak. You can tell me. I may not understand you like Keira, but I can help you out.  
  
Jak: (Touched slightly at her concern) I—I don't really know. But somehow everytime o look at the Stone I feel really, really weird. Like a sort of vertigo or something.  
  
He turned to stare at the Stone again, suddenly looking entranced.  
  
Jak: (Reaching out for the glass case slowly) Sometimes........I just.......feel like I need to touch it—  
  
But then his hand stopped halfway from the case, and dropped slowly to his side.  
  
Jak: (Sighing) But then that feeling just went away as suddenly as it came.  
  
Tess: (With a puzzled expression) Are you feeling okay, Jak? I think you should minimize your drinks at the Naughty Otsel.  
  
Jak: It's not that; and by the way, I don't drink.  
  
Tess: You could-  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash outside the room and Jak and Tess jumped. Through the opened door he saw bits of wood flying off from what remained of a badly splintered door and some bits of furniture as well. He also caught the sound of yelling (and a bit of swearing as well) from down the corridor. He knew that angry voice anywhere-  
  
Raven: DAMN IT, EROL!! PLEASE WATCH YOUR AIMING!!!  
  
Erol: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY THEN!  
  
Jak knew at once what the scenario was. The two people arguing were Raven and Erol. But they weren't your average buddies: they were both blood- sucking vampires.  
  
It started simple enough when one night Erol was bitten by Raven, thus turning him into another blood-sucking freak. Knowing that finding a cure for Erol was impossible, Raven had no choice but to train and teach him of the vampire ways.  
  
But of what they were learning about now, Jak had no idea. Tess seemed to know though, and she didn't look happy about it.  
  
Tess: I don't believe those two! They're still at it after all this time?  
  
Jak: What in heck are they doing?  
  
Tess: Some sort of vampire power thinggy. They call it telekinesis, or something like that.  
  
Jak: What is that?  
  
Tess: It sort of moves things around using your mind.  
  
Jak: Can Vampires really do that kind of stuff?  
  
Tess: You go on ahead and check it out if you want; as for me I'm going to have to call some Krimzons to fix up the mess they've made.  
  
And she went off, grumbling loudly to herself.  
  
Jak took her word and curiously went over to investigate Raven and Erol's little scenario. He spotted the two vampires inside a small, empty room standing among ruined pieces of furniture. Paper and books littered the whole area, and one of the windows were smashed (probably hit by a paper weight, Jak thought with a little chuckle.)  
  
Raven was too busy telling Erol off to notice Jak staring at him at the doorway. He was a tall person with pale skin and shoulder-length black hair, and creepy electric-blue eyes. For the first time, Jak saw that he had removed his usual long, leather coat and wore a tight black t-shirt and equally black trousers. Erol dressed similarly, only that he looked more different than his usual race loving self. He was pale and his eyes were deeper, and he even allowed his red hair to grow slightly longer than before.  
  
Jak surveyed the scene with slight amusement, chuckling softly at Raven's words.  
  
Raven: Okay, let's try this for the last time. Now focus, Erol. Just reach inside-  
  
Erol: (Finishing off rather rudely) and feel the psionic energy flow. I know, Raven. Just give me a little chance, all right?  
  
Raven: (Tiredly) Okay, okay, okay. But try not to rip the wall and ME apart while you're at it?  
  
Jak: What's up guys?  
  
Raven: (Jumps slightly) Argh-!  
  
Erol: Jak? Why up so early?  
  
Jak: Who wouldn't wake up from the racket you guys are making.  
  
Raven: Correction: the noise that Erol's making.  
  
Erol: (Scowls at Raven, showing his two sharp vampire fangs almost threateningly)  
  
Jak: Look, you guys. I think you should take a break from all this furniture wrecking. What do you say we get a drink at the Naughty Otsel later, eh?  
  
Raven: If it's on you, Jak that's fine. Meet you there at nine. (Walks pass him, looking worn and haggard). It's been a long night for me.  
  
And so.....  
  
THE NAUGHTY OTSEL 9.30 AM  
  
Jak: Hey, Dax!  
  
Daxter, who was busy drinking and having a cute little conversation with his blonde beloved Tess, perked up almost immediately at the voice of his best friend. He got up and scampered immediately towards him.  
  
Daxter: Hey, buddy! Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes! I haven't a customer for a week!  
  
Jak: (As he takes his place in between Raven and Erol at the bar) Well, today's your lucky day. Give me a glass of your strongest; I'm damn thirsty.  
  
Daxter: (Alittle suspiciously) Eh? I thought you don't drink.  
  
Jak: (Lying his head on one arm, suddenly looking tired and grumpy) Just get me one, all right? Perferrably the 'Red Devil's Kiss'.  
  
Sig: Did I hear 'Red Devil'?  
  
Jak looked up and saw the broad ex-Wastelander/ Hura-Lycan standing over him.  
  
Jak/Erol/Raven: (In unison) Hi, Sig.  
  
Sig: (Sitting down) You drink 'Red Devil', Jak? Man, not even the nastiest of my comrades during my Wastelander days drink any of that damn stuff. I thought you were off that kind of thing.  
  
Jak: (Whirling around to face the table, ignoring him) Just lay off me, all right?  
  
Raven's sharp blue eyes shot up from his drink when he heard Jak say that. He knew Jak was in his intense moods from that growling tone in his voice.  
  
Raven: (Dousing the cigarrette in his lips on the table, much to Tess' disgust) Well, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today-that is if you really slept, boy. Troubled, perhaps?  
  
Jak didn't answer. He simple snatched a glass of bitter red ale from Tess's offering hand and drank it silently. Nevertheless, Raven continued to speak.  
  
Raven: You've been slooping around with that empty expression for more than three weeks now. Don't tell me you're still thinking about what Corgoth said, are you?  
  
Jak bristled slightly. Did he have to say it in front of everyone!?  
  
Jak: (Sighs and slams the glass down) Look, I can't help it, all right? He made me feel really, really weird of all the sudden. I just can't get rid of it. There, it's out! Happy???  
  
Everybody was silent, eyes all fixed on him. Right about now, Jak expected Raven to say something like 'For Haven City's sake, boy, shut up with the complaining and smell the coffee.' But the vampire didn't. Infact he did something Jak never say his do before: his fiery eyes softened.  
  
Raven: Look here, Jak. Maybe it'll make life much easier if I introduce you to a friend of mine who might be able to help you.  
  
Jak: (Struck by his sudden concern) What? Really?  
  
Raven: Yeah. His name is Drake. He and I have been buddied for a few centuries now, and he's a history maniac. He's got a whole library about Dark Eco and Metalheads. You're bound to find something interesting there.  
  
Jak: Well, it's not about the Metalheads. It's just something about the Precursor Stone.  
  
Raven: The Stone you say? Well in that case, you're lucky, boy. Drake knows a lot about gems and crystals.  
  
Jak couldn't believe it. He gave Raven a small, grateful smile.  
  
Jak: Gee, thanks, Raven.  
  
Raven: Don't mention it. We'll visit him tomorrow. He's got a nice collection of bloodwine that I'm dying to get my hands on.........  
  
Daxter: Well, now that Jak's his own self again...........cheers, everyone!  
  
Rising all their glasses the group gave each other a cheer and drank down their drinks (Expect Raven, though, who spat out his drink with disgust and cursed out loud, 'Damn these mortals and their alcoholic punk-brew!)

............................................................................................................  
  
More chappies soon. School's tough for me nowadays....eitherway, what do you think so far? Reviews please!!!


End file.
